


Sibling Dearest

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 18th Century Letter Conventions, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Canon Divergence - Assassin's Creed III, Family Fluff, Gen, Haytham Kenway and Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor Are Not Related, Haytham Lives, Letters, M/M, Post Mpreg, Sibling Bonding, implied at least - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Haytham Kenway and his sister Jennifer Scott exchange several letters through the course of their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

###  **_My dearest Jennifer,_ ** _I embrace this opportunity to communicate a few sentiments to you as well as ask how things fare. I wish I could have joined you in your journey back to our old home, but my duties have forced me to travel to America. I do not believe I will be long here and perhaps afterward I may come to see you. It has been too long since I last saw Queen Anne's Square. Good bye! be persuaded that my sentiments are not weakened despite how distant they or I may seem._

_**Your loving brother** _


	2. Chapter 2

###  **_My Very Dear beloved Haytham_ ** _— you have finally seated your self to write to me after so long. I was beginning to worry for the reason of your Silence. Bristol fares well, as tedious as always. You are always free to come: whether to visit or to stay. Bitter whilst in sight of my friends, thus far I am content with my company, which I admit is all but none. To be sure, Brother, you know these matters better than I.  
 **my best affectionate wishes to you** _

_Have you taken into consideration what I have asked of you? Our father would not have wanted to you take this path and you have seen what it has brought to us. I only worry for you._


	3. Chapter 3

###  **_Jennifer_ ** _— Tedious it may be I long to one day return. I know you offer me a place there and would gladly take me in should I desire, but we both know I cannot abandon my mission. I have taken to mind, many times, of abandoning the Order and resuming a life of ease. But the course my life has taken would not let me rest peacefully. Father would not have wanted this for us, yes, but nothing can be done now. I admit that soon I have another mission to attend and as such my letters to you may take time. But have Hope: perhaps one day your prayers can be heard.  
**adieu, my Sister.** _

_I have found a most beautiful necklace for you. I know that you are not one for such trinkets, but I believe you will appreciate this one. It will suit you._


	4. Chapter 4

###  **_Haytham_ ** _— I thank you for the gift. You are right in assuming I am not so fond of jewelry but this one is lovely indeed. The form of it reminds me of the cross of your Order. I feel I should be insulted by that fact, but it is quite a lovely necklace. You have an eye for such things like Papa had. One must have inherited more than his stubborn temper after all._

_I am not surprised at all by this, but take care in your work Brother. That would be enough for me. It would not be pleasant to receive news of having to bring your corpse to England, simply because you were not careful enough.  
**your loving sister.**_


End file.
